My Heart is Yours
by DBZfanalways
Summary: Draco is in hiding when he finds the boy who lived near death. He takes him home to save his life, but does the 23 year old slytherin know just what he's gotten himself into? Rated M for later chapter. DMHP pairing.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING.

**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fic in like forever, so I hope you don't completely hate it. I tried my best. By the way if you don't like the idea of a man being with a man then you really should not read this. Just wanted to warn you.**

"I Can't Believe I Found You"

Draco walked through the foot of snow on the side walk to his home. The cold was biting at his fingers and he shoved his hands down into his pockets looking for warmth that wasn't there. It was the coldest winter on record in England and Draco found himself wondering why he was stupid enough to come outside. He knew why. He needed a way to clear his head. During the week he was far too busy to worry about thinking, but when the weekend rolled around there was nothing stopping all the thoughts that rolled through his head.

A few years ago his father, Lucius, got overly greedy and betrayed the dark lord, tried to over throw him more like. He was of course killed along with his wife, Narcissia. Draco had managed to escape with pure luck. He know lived in secret in a muggle town named Wellsville. It was quite, and boring, just what Draco was looking for. He had gotten a degree in muggle medicine and opened his own practice, which he had to admit was going very well, considering most were a little skeptical on going to a 23 year old doctor. Most wanted more experience.

Draco was still mulling over his thoughts were something in the alley way he was walking by caught his attention. He stopped to look; it appeared to be an emerald blanket cloak half covered in snow. '_Why isn't it all covered?_' Draco thought to himself. He got within about five feet of it when he notice it move up and down very shallowly. His eyes widened as he realized it must be a person. Upon closer inspection he saw it was not a blanket but a cloak. He pulled the hood back to reveal raven black hair. He quickly rolled the person over and his eyes widened in surprise. Harry Potter lay in front of him. His hair, eyebrows, and eyelashes were full of ice and snow. His normally tan complexion was deathly pale. His breathing was shallow and ragged, almost as if he was having trouble getting air at all. "Bloody hell! What in the hell is Potter doing out here?" Draco stood and backed up a bit not sure of what to do. He could leave him here, and hope someone else found him in time. But from the looks of it he didn't have much longer if he stayed out in the snow. He shook his head trying to slow down the thoughts flying through his mind. Draco looked back down at the young man in front of him. Even through the cloak Draco could tell that Harry was very thin. His face was drawn and he had dark circles under his eyes. '_God I can't just leave him here; that's wrong even in my standards._' Draco made up his mind and scooped to pick up the raven haired boy. Draco noted how light he was before positioning him better in his arms. He sagged under the weight of the other boy cursing under his breath for not being able to use magic out in the open. He left the ally walking quickly towards his home. He had to stop several times to catch his breath and awkwardly shift the taller boy. He climbed the steps to his home practically kicking the door in.

Draco laid Harry down on the couch in the living room and looked at him again. He had never seen the boy who lived look so frail and weak before. Draco left the room coming back a second later with his doctors case. He opened it taking out the thermometer. He stuck it in Harry's ear, when it beeped he took it out and checked the temperature. Draco paled slightly at the number, 104.0. '_Merlin is he sick_' Draco thought while taking out his stethoscope. He listened to Harry's ragged breathing and sighed. The more he checked Harry out the more he realized that the savior had pneumonia. '_Probably from being out in the snow for so long_.' He said to himself as he took out a potion from a second bag he had brought in. Draco held the back of his head keeping it tilted back and pried Harry's mouth open with his fore finger pouring a vial labeled strengthening potion down his throat. Harry immediately started to cough and splutter. Draco held him where he was expecting him to stay asleep, but Harry's eyes snapped open in surprise.

Harry blinked a few times trying to get rid of the fuzzy feeling in his head. Draco watching him in surprise as Harry finally figured out who he was with. He pushed Draco back and leapt from the couch, swaying on the spot.

"What in the bloody hells am I doing here!" He shouted in confusion and surprise at waking up in his enemy's house. Draco slowly approached him. "Look Potter I found you in an ally almost dead alright. Just sit down you're very sick." He tried reasoning with the enraged wizard but Harry would hear none of it.

"Get away from me right now." Harry said frightened at how the room around him was starting to spin. Draco continued to slowly walk closer to him. "Stay away from me Malfoy. I'm going to leave, just stay away from me." Harry dizzily started looking for a door. The spinning became too much for him and he fell forward expecting to hit the hard floor, but instead landed on a firm strong chest. Draco looked down and the man in his arms. "Look Potter you're way to sick to leave just let me get you better and you can do what ever you want." Draco couldn't understand why he felt so responsible for the boy who lived. Emerald green eyes looked up into his one last time before Harry went limp and passed out. "Bloody hell you're a pain in the ass potter." Draco told the sleeping man.

He cradled Harry in his arms again, this time taking him to a guest bedroom up stairs. He took off Harry's cloak. All he was wearing underneath was a T-shirt and jeans. Draco removed both articles of clothing so that only Harry's boxers remained. He pulled the blankets down and slid Harry down in. He took a moment to take in the man in front of him. He was well toned, probably from years of playing Quidditch. He mentally smacked himself for thinking of Potter in this was and pulled the blankets up to his chin before turning out the lights and closing the door behind him.

"I can't believe that out of all the people that live in this town I was the one to find you." Draco said to himself while leaning against the door to the room he had just come from. "Maybe I was supposed to find you." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

**Okay I know that this is really short but I didn't want to write this huge chapter and find out that no one likes it. So tell me what you think and maybe give me any suggestions you might have. I'll be sure to make the next chapter longer. PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me very happy to get a few reviews before I update again.**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING.

**Hey again! I couldn't believe I got reviews in less than 24 hours of putting up the chapter. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Just to let you all know, I have trouble sleeping at night so when I do update it is probably going to be sometime around midnight or after. Anyways I'm glad that my story is liked, so I have decided to go ahead and update after just a week. Pretty please keep those reviews coming. The more you review the more and faster I will be getting those chapters up.**

**What happened to you?**

Draco walked slowly up the stairs balancing a tray with another strengthening potion, a bowl of soup and a glass of water on it. It's been two days since he found Harry and started to care for him. Harry wasn't getting any better but he wasn't getting any worse either. Draco kept force feeding the sleeping man to keep his body strong. He had to make sure he had enough strength to fight the sickness off. Yesterday he had braved the blizzard that rolled in the night Harry arrived to go to his office and get some antibiotics to give Harry. There was now three feet of snow on the ground and Draco knew that there was no going anywhere now. Everything was closed including his office until the snow was plowed and melted away enough for it to be safe to make a trip.

He reached the top of the landing and turned right down the hall way stopping at the first door on the left. He quietly opened the door and walked straight to the table by the window. He set the tray down and began preparing the potion to give to Harry first. Finished messing with it he picked up the vial and walked to the bed jumping with a start when he saw emerald green eyes staring into his silver grey eyes.

"What are you doing awake?" Draco asked him in a tone softer than he meant to use. Harry's eyes immediately started to silently question the Slytherin, but he still didn't say anything. "Here take this." Draco said moving the potion closer to Harry's mouth. He was about five inches away when Harry grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Come on Potter it'll help." He told the stubborn Gryffindor, but Harry still resisted.

"Why are you helping me?" Harry asked his voice strangled and raspy. '_God does he have to ask the questions that I can't answer?_' Draco thought.

"Because, now shut up and drink this" he said pulling Harry's hand away and shoving the vial into his mouth. Harry cough in surprise but he swallowed it all the same, immediately feeling the potion working it's way through his tired body. Draco stood there for a moment waiting for Harry to question him some more but it didn't come. Harry just stared at him, so Draco continued what he was doing. "Lets sit you up some more." Draco said pulling Harry up on to his pillows farther, putting Harry in a more upright position. He got the bowl of soup spooning some up and offering it to the man. Surprisingly Harry did not object to Draco doing this and just let him feed him. Both men stayed quiet the entire time. When the soup was gone Draco gave Harry some of the water, and helped him back down into the bed again.

They stared into each others eyes for a minute when Draco's curiosity got the best of him. "Why were lying in an alley way in a muggle town Potter? Why didn't you have anyone else with you?" He blurted out before he could stop himself. He didn't mean to ask such questions but it was suspicious finding someone as famous as Harry all alone and sick none the less. Harry's emerald green eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

"That's none of your business Malfoy." Harry spat at him. "Why are you living in a muggle town?" He questioned back glaring daggers and the blonde. Draco gave him a stern look. "I guess that's none of your business either." Harry stopped glaring and watched the blonde stand and start cleaning up everything he had brought in.

"I'm sorry Malfoy; I shouldn't be such a git. You are helping me." Draco sucked in breath at hearing the raven haired mans words. He turned around and looked at the boy who lived. Harry was staring intently at his blanket. Draco stared at him momentarily before deciding to just let it go. "It's fine." He picked up the tray holding the dirty dishes and walked out of the room, closing the door quickly behind him.

He stumbled down the stairs, entered the kitchen and let the tray drop on the counter tipping the glass of water over. He watched the water drip of the counter and onto the floor. '_Why in the hell am I having these feelings for Potter? We're enemies, not friends. I need to cut this out._' Draco closed his eyes and massaged his temples with his fingers. He looked at the raven haired savior. His messy hair left stands hanging over his eyes, which he had long since stopped trying to sweep away. His emerald green eyes sparkled. His tall strong build, with toned muscles. It all looked so good. Draco growled in frustration and flipped the tray from the counter to the floor, shattering the empty bowl and vial. "What are you doing to me Potter?"

Upstairs with Harry

Harry stared at the closed door for a minute before grabbing fists full of hair. He groaned and let his hair go. 'Why do I feel bad for being rude to him? I don't think we were ever nice to each other. Now he saves my life and I think I have to be buddy buddy with him?' Harry groaned again and closed his eyes. The blonde swam in his mind. The way he so gently fed him, the way he spoke so softly. The apparent concern in his silver gray eyes. And his appearance, oh gods he looked good. He looked to be about 5'9". His blonde hair was shorter than it use to be and spiked. You could tell through his form fitting black sweater that he was well toned, and his black slacks showed off his nice ass. '_For the sake of Merlin why am I thinking about Malfoy like this? I mean come on he's my rival, my very, very sexy rival, but my rival all the same. What would everyone think? Ron didn't take finding out I was gay very well. He dealt with it but he didn't like it. To add on that I'm not only gay but I might have a crush on Malfoy…he might kill me. Did I just say crush and Malfoy in the same sentence?_' Harry ground and covered his face with his hands before rolling over and letting his tired body be taken over with sleep once more.

Unknown place

A short bald man walked through the heavy oak door looking very nervous. He approached the older man sitting in an arm chair by the fire.

"Have you found him yet?" The older man asked while twirling the end of his long silver beard. "No sir, we haven't. But we're still looking for him." The man told him looking down at his feet.

"Then why are you here? I told you to find the boy, I will not have my plans ruined because you lot of idiots couldn't find him. Check everywhere he might have thought to go. Search houses do what every need be. Just find him, and then bring him straight to me." The man continued to stare into the fire, anger sketched on his aged face. "Sir…if I may ask, why would Mister Potter run away to begin with?" At first Dumbledore's face hardened and he whipped his head around to look at the small man, but after a moment his face relaxed. "It would seem that Mister Potter had discovered some information that he was not to know. We must find him before he makes a major mistake. Now go and don't come back until you have good news for me." The small man bowed down and then quickly left the room.

Dumbledore waited until he heard the door click shut and turned his eyed back to the fire. "I'll find you Harry Potter, I promise you that."

Back to Draco

Draco peered at the clock from over his book seeing it was time to check on Harry again. He had spent the last five hours doing everything he could to keep his mind off the boy-who-lived. He tossed his book on the coffee table and put his head in his hands sighing heavily. "Alright, keep your mind on what you're doing, not how he looks." He told himself getting up from the couch. He walked up the stairs and paused in front of Harry's door before opening it as quietly as he could.

Harry was still sleeping. He was lying on his back with his face turned a little to the far wall. Draco walked in, grabbed the thermometer, and slowly sat down on the bed next to him. Without Harry noticing a thing he slipped the thermometer under his arm and turned it on, and waited. '_Why in the hell did I get the one that takes 60 seconds?_' He looked down at Harry, taking in everything he saw. He looked so beautiful, so peaceful when he slept. His lips were open just a little and Draco could hear his slow deep breathing. 'Gods he looks fucking sexy even when he's sick.' Draco thought. He stopped paying any attention to his mind and started listening to his body's want to ravish Harry. 'Wait…what if Potter doesn't want to be ravished? What if he gets mad? Well if you really think about it a kiss isn't ravishing, it's harmless. If he gets mad it's his own damn fault for being to damn sexy.' He slowly leaned forward. The thermometer beeped but Draco paid it no mind, he continued to get closer the savior. Draco took one last look at his face before capturing Harry's lips in his own.

**Okay well there's chapter two I hope you all enjoyed it, I had fun writing it. I was thinking that maybe I would just try and update every Monday. I'll try and see how it works out. I'll do my best but I just got a brand new puppy named Deisel and he's only nine weeks old and a lot of work right now. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, and to all those who didn't it only takes a second and it would make me super happy. And just to let you know I got eight reviews for chapter one I want eight at the very least eight reviews for chapter two, but I would perfer 10. Alright tell me what you think! I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS. IT ALL BELONGS TO A GENIUS NAMED J.K. ROWLING.

This story is slash. Don't like it don't read it.

**You know you guys make me really sad when you can't even review a few words for me. I only got seven reviews for chapter two. Like over twenty people put this story on their alerts list yet on seven people were courteous enough to review and tell me what they think. That's not very nice you know. Anyways, even though I did not get the minimum amount of eight reviews I had asked for I was feeling very, very nice and put the third chapter up. Have fun reading, and make me super happy and REVIEW PLEASE!**

"You're So Different"

Harry

Harry lay on his back thinking to himself. _'I can't believe I fell for that old mans rubbish and those two traders lies. All of their lies_.' He silently scolded himself for being blind to the truth. Though all thoughts were stopped when he heard a quiet creak from outside the door and knew it was Malfoy.

Harry snapped his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. His last encounter with the Slytherin didn't go so well and he wasn't really looking forward to this one. He listened intently to the click of the turning handle and the quiet footsteps moving across the floor. Harry didn't move when he felt the bed lower under the weight of the other man, he just continued '_sleeping_'. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding when the Slytherin put a thermometer in his ear. The other mans sent flowed into Harry's nose and he fought to keep a grin off his face. Harry had smelled the cologne he wore before but couldn't quite remember what it was, but it smelled so good. It suited the man perfectly. It was masculine yet almost sophisticated at the same time. Harry was reveling in the sent when he felt warm breath on his cheek. It sent shivers down his spine of both anticipation and fear.

'_What the bloody hell is he doing? Is he honestly going to kiss me when I'm sleeping? No way he must be looking at something, Malfoy wouldn't kiss me that's crazy just to think, that is…_' Harry's reasoning was kicked out the window when he felt a pair of warm lips envelope his own. His eyes snapped open and he could see the closed eyes of the blonde before him. Harry froze not sure what he should do.

The kiss was chaste and only lasted mere seconds before the blonde pulled away an inch and opened his eyes. He stared straight into wide open emerald eyes and promptly fell off the bed onto the floor in shock. Draco stood back up rigidly, breathing quickly with fear in his eyes. "Oh god I…" Draco began before he was cut off abruptly.

"You kissed me." Harry stated quit bluntly, staring at him, and waiting for the blonde to explain himself. "I… I…" Draco was at a complete loss for words at the moment. He stood rooted to the spot looking at the man who had been his rival since they were eleven. The color had completely drained from his already pale face but Harry's eyes didn't waiver, he continued to stare at him waiting for him to say anything at all. Draco turned on heel and darted form the room slamming the door behind him.

Harry looked at the door '_What the hell just happened? I got kissed by a guy who hates my guts while he thought that I was sleeping and HE runs from the room? He must be the one that's sick not me._' Harry sat for the next ten minutes wondering if maybe he should go after him now. From the way he felt he wasn't sure if he would be able to even get to where ever it was that the blonde had taken off to, but he had a feeling that the blonde wasn't going to want to come back now to take care of him, he couldn't just stay here and hope to get better on his own. That and he was hungry again. '_Oh for Merlin's sake I'll go after him._' Harry told himself and threw the covers away. He shuddered when the cool air washed over his warm skin. He struggled to sit up and hold himself steady. '_This is going to be harder than I thought_' he told himself before putting forth all his effort and pushing himself into a standing position, grabbing onto the night stand to support himself before slowly moving towards the door.

Draco

Draco slammed the bedroom door shut behind him and stared at it horrified, his back pushed up against the opposite wall. '_I did not just do that._' He rushed down the stairs and into his study slamming that door shut to, feeling the urge to lock it up as well. He paced around the room pulling at his hair in frustration. '_I haven't let my veela side get the better of me in years why now? And why did it have to be Harry Bloody Potter of all the people._' He continued to question and scold himself for his inappropriate and embarrassing actions.

It was times like this that he wished he could still have his father here to talk to. When he was younger he could go to his dad with anything and the man would sit patiently listening to the teen and then give his always helpful advice. His dad was there for him one hundred percent along with his godfather Serverus, when Draco had come of age at sixteen and inherited all of his veela traits. His dad had taught him to control his temptations and anger. And to hold back the signature veela allure. He hadn't lost control of himself since he was seventeen, so why was it that Potter was able to make him forget all sense and morals?

He slouched tiredly into the puffy couch in front of the fire. The heat from the fire warmed him, relaxing his tired sore muscles. The event in Harry's bedroom made him long for the advice and care of his loved ones. He sighed in contempt watching the dancing flames deep in thought. Could it all really be coincidence that it was Harry Potter who he had found that day? Maybe he was supposed to help him. '_Help him, not snog him in his sleep you prat._' Draco scolded himself once again. Those burning emerald eyes swam in Draco's mind and he cringed at the thought. Potter looked kinda pissed. '_I have to go and apologize._' Draco shuddered at the fact that a Malfoy was actually going to apologize. He stood up and slowly made his way to the door dreading what he was going to do. He doubted Potter would be any happier with him. He swung the door open to come face to face with none other than Harry.

"There you are. You have way too many bloody doors in this house." Harry wheezed. He was grasping to door frame in attempt to support himself so tight his knuckles were white. His breathing was heavy and ragged. His face was noticeably flushed and pained. Draco just stared at him for a moment, amazed that the man had actually made it this far being as sick as he was. Draco knew for a fact that he was extremely weak and exhausted. Most people in this situation can't even get out of bed on their own, but of course this was Harry Potter.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Potter?" You're way to sick to be out of bed. You could have fallen down the stairs." Harry gave him an annoyed look.

"You sound like Hermione nagging me that way." Draco glared at the comment, appalled he had been compared to a nasty little mud blood. He may have changed but he still had his pride. He was about to retort when Harry's legs finally gave way and he crumpled. The Slytherin seeker caught him just before he hit the floor and brought him back up to a standing position. There noses were only inches apart and Draco could see the sweat on Harry's forehead from the effort he'd used just to remain standing. He felt his veela blood begin to sing madly at the close proximity. '_You have to get a hold of yourself._' Harry once again reached for the door way and tried to put his feet back under him.

"I'm fine," He tried to tell the blonde. Draco raised an eyebrow at him and smirked a little at the brunette's stubborn independence. "Nonsense, you can't even stand on your own now." Draco's smirk widened as he pulled the raven haired man up into his arms so he was cradling him receiving a squawk of surprise, and a cold glare, and walked to the couch. He laid Harry down and sat in a chair where Harry could see him but far enough away that Draco wouldn't, as Pansy always said, 'jump his bones'. Draco continued to smirk at the thought of jumping Harry's bones. The veela in him running ramped with his thoughts.

Harry shifted slightly before starting to speak. "Why did you kiss me Malfoy?" Draco's smirk was wiped off his face at the sudden question even though he had known it was coming. He managed to push his veela urges down enough to think a little more clearly. His silver grey eyes met Harry emerald green ones. "I don't know" he lied. He knew very well that the veela in him wanted to, but he didn't know if he should tell Harry that.

"Please don't lie to me Malfoy I know there had to be a reason because you wouldn't have done it other wise. You hate my guts remember?" Draco studied the raven haired wonder for a second.

"I don't hate you Potter; we're a little old to be continuing on with that whole ordeal."

"That still doesn't explain why you kissed me."

"Does everything have to have an answer for you?"

"Yes, especially when someone that I have never in my life gotten along with decides that it would be okay to kiss me in my sleep!" Harry huffed granting himself a smirk from the blonde.

"Look I didn't mean to and that's all you need to know." '_At least you don't need to know that I couldn't resist those 'oh so perfect' lips._' Harry was about to argue some more when Draco cut him short. "I really need to get you back to bed. What kind of doctor would I be if I didn't make sure you were in bed resting and getting plenty of fluids?"

"You're a doctor?" Draco blushed remembering that Harry wouldn't know any of this.

"Yes actually I am. I own my own practice" Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before saying anything more.

"For some reason that career really seems to suit you Malfoy." Draco blushed just a little at the comment.

"Yes well, I enjoy doing it." Harry hesitated trying to decide whether he should ask his next question or not.

"You treat wizard's right?" Draco decided this was a good time to start bringing the sick man back to his room and scooped him up off the couch electing yet another squawk of surprise from him.

"No."

"No?" Harry's eyes were wide with astonishment.

"You treat muggles'?"

"Yes."

"And you don't hate me either?"

"No I don't hate you either, maybe dislike but not hate."

"Okay who are you and what have you done to with Draco Malfoy!" Draco chuckled at this and stopped walking long enough to look into the eyes of the man in his arms. The raven haired savior had the most addicting personality.

"It is possible for people to change. You aren't exactly the same as you use to be." Harry looked away from the silver grey eyes and became interested in his hand, so Draco walked on.

"Your right, I'm not." He finally said when they reached the door. With a little difficulty Draco managed to open the door with Harry in his arms. Draco gently put the man back into bed and covered him up.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask before but is there someone I should contact and tell them you're alive and well? Granger or Weasley? Harry looked up at Draco with a frown.

"No, please, I'd rather that you didn't let anyone know that I'm here." He had a pleading worried look in his eyes which made Draco uncomfortable for some reason. He almost wanted to hold the savior close and make his worries go away. He wanted even more to ask why but it was not the time. The savior looked upset as it was. Draco gave him a suspicious look but agreed, not liking the idea of Granger or Weasley showing up at his house and accusing him of something stupid.

"Yes okay, I won't tell anyone you're here." Harry nodded in reply.

"Thanks."

Wanting to break eye contact with the raven haired man he quickly busied himself with getting medicine ready for Harry to take. Only pausing when he heard the other man speak.

"If it's not too much trouble I'm kinda hungry." Draco turned to look at him and gauge if he thought the man could handle more than soup now. Harry took the look the wrong way and shrank back. "Never mind, I'm not that hungry, I can wait." Draco gave him a startled look. '_Why would he think that I would refuse him food? Definitely questions for later_'

"Potter, I'm not going to starve you. Do you think you could handle a sandwich, or would you like more soup? You know what, I'll just get both." With that he set aside the medications and set off for the kitchen returning about fifteen minutes later with the food.

Harry

Harry's mouth watered at the sight of the food. He was even hungrier than he thought he was. He ended up eating one and a half chicken salad sandwiches and an entire bowl of soup. Draco chuckled before giving him the medicines and potions to take.

"How much longer until I'm well again?" Harry asked the blonde. He couldn't understand why he felt so at ease around this new Malfoy.

"From the looks of it, it shouldn't be much longer as long as you stay in bed and rest. Now I'm going to leave you to do just that." With that Draco picked up the tray that the food had been on and headed to the door.

"Thank you Malfoy." Harry couldn't help but to thank him for treating him so well. Draco nodded and left the room leaving Harry alone. He snuggled deeper into his pillows sighing contently.

It felt good to have someone who was willing to take care of him, even if it was Malfoy, he had never had anyone put him before themselves. Not to mention, as much as he hated to admit it he found himself fond of this new Draco Malfoy he was seeing, and the blonde was right, they were a little too old to carry on with their childhood rivalries.

He sighed once more and rolled to his side, sleep over coming his body. '_Maybe Draco and I will become friends even._' He was barley able to finish his thought before he closed his eyes and fell into a very deep sleep.

**Well there you have it, chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROLLING!**

**This story is slash. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much to those who review, you know who you are. You guys really came through for me, eleven reviews for chapter three! Let's try and do the same thing for chapter four, that would make me really super happy. **

**I had a few complaints that I need a Beta reader and now I have one. So everyone give huge thanks to SwayPippin! Any and all mistakes you still see are all my own.**

**Now on with chapter four!**

Harry's POV

It took another two long weeks before Draco finally told Harry his health had improved and he was now free to be up and about and explore the house if he wished. Harry was relieved to say the least; he was going insane with boredom just laying there. The snow had melted a week before and Draco went back to work leaving Harry with run of the house.

He spent almost all of his time in Draco's study. The first time he'd visited the study, he hadn't had enough time to look at it properly, but looking at it now he saw the book shelves that covered almost all of the walls from ceiling to floor. Harry had dug into several of the books with bliss when he first discovered they were there. Draco had books on almost everything, and since the blonde was gone all day Harry was welcome to everything.

Though today was different, after a week of reading Harry had finally got bored of it and was now wandering around the house in search of something else to do with his time. It was Friday; Draco would be home Saturday and Sunday to entertain him. The up stairs had held nothing of interest to Harry so he had moved to the downstairs, looking in all the doors that he had left unexplored so far.

He came to the last unknown door, opened in and peered inside. To Harry's great surprise there was a television on the far wall with a large, black leather, U shaped couch in front of it. Harry walked around to the front of the leather couch and sat down, it was kind of fluffy and really comfortable. Looking down to the stand that the huge television was sitting on, he saw several game systems which sparked his interest. The Dursley had never aloud Harry to play with Dudley's games, and he'd been in the wizarding world which didn't have electricity.

Remembering that Draco said Harry was welcome to anything he pleased, he turned on the television and one of the systems. It turned out to be a type of racing game which Harry enjoyed very much, spending the rest of the day playing.

Draco's POV

"There you are Mr. Robertson. Remember to get plenty of fluids and lots of rest." Draco gave the old man a smile and pat him on the back.

"Thank you so much Dr. Malfoy."

"It's no problem at all." Draco escorted the last patient of the day out the door and sighed with relief. It was only three o'clock; he always closed early on Fridays. Grabbing his coat he addressed the nurse still there. "Thank you for cleaning up Marie, have a good weekend."

"You too Dr. Malfoy."

Draco stepped out of the warm office into the horrible cold of the winter. Shivering he pulled his coat tighter around him and started his walk home; he only lived about five blocks away. Half way home he stopped at an empty alley, thinking about how he'd found Harry in the same alley just three and a half weeks ago. Walking again, though slower, Draco smirked. The raven haired man had really grown on him in the small amount of time they'd been in each other's company.

Harry had an incredible sense of humor, and a great personality; but what bugged Draco was knowing there was something that Harry was not telling him. Draco had tried to question Harry as to how and why he ended up in that alley to begin with but Harry always managed to get out of explaining the situation. Draco frowned a little. He knew that what Harry was hiding, was hiding for a good reason, but he really wanted to know what that reason was, and why he was hiding from the other two of the golden trio. Those three had been inseparable in school, it was odd to imagine them turning on each other.

Without even noticing the blonde had arrived home and was already opening the front door. It was quiet inside and Draco went straight to the study taking his coat off at the same time. Expecting to see the raven haired man in here just like very other day this week his heart rate sped up a little in nervousness when he was no where to be seen. He threw his outdoor clothes on the back of a chair and thought hard.

Draco walked out of the study and heard a grunt of frustration from down the hall. Walking towards it he silently laughed at himself realizing Harry must have found his game room. When he first moved into the muggle town and discovered video games Draco had played them all the time in his free time and was pretty good at it.

The blonde opened the door slowly careful not to make a sound; he wanted to observe the other man just a little. Harry was sitting in the middle of the couch playing one of Draco's racing games. The raven haired man was almost bouncing with excitement just before he crossed the finish line, jumping in the air giving a whoop of excitement at winning. Harry was in the process of turning around in his little victory dance when his eyes landed on Draco's smiling face. He stood stock still, as his face turned several shades of red.

"I see you found my game room" Draco said still chuckling at Harry's display.

"Yeah sorry." Harry dropped the remote to the couch, and dropped his eyes to the floor.

Draco entered the room and sat down on the couch grabbing one of the extra remotes.

"I'll race you." He said smirking. "But I'll warn you I'm good."

A smirk appeared on Harry's face worthy of a Slytherin.

"Alright you're on!" Hopping back onto the couch, the two men spend the next two hours playing around and racing on the video game. In the end Draco did win and Harry blamed his loss on Draco having more experience. Draco chuckled as Harry's stomach gave a loud rumble. Draco looked at his watch in surprise.

"Wow it's already 5:30. What do you think we should have for dinner?" Draco watched the other man.

Harry fidgeted slightly with his hands, "It doesn't matter, what ever you want is fine."

Draco smirked, he fully intended to take advantage of this. "Okay then I'm taking you out to dinner."

Harry gaped at him and spluttered, "What? No, that okay we can just have something here."

"No. You said we could have whatever I want and I want to go out to dinner." Draco gave the other man a small smile. "You'd better get dressed."

Harry looked at himself for a moment, blushing wildly. "I er… I don't have anything to wear."

Draco paused in his retort knowing well that Harry really didn't have anything to wear.

"Then I guess you'll have to wear something of mine." Draco snickered at the way Harry's eyes widened even further.

"We're not even the same size." Harry stated.

"Harry we're wizards, I think we can manage it." Draco's own eyes widened realizing that he had used Potters first name. He hoped the man wouldn't notice, but it was too late. Harry's breath hitched at hearing it. "Come on lets get you something to wear." Draco jumped from the couch, heading to his bedroom. Harry followed right behind him.

Harry POV

Harry had never been in Draco's room before; he thought it would have been rude to do so during his exploring. The sight made Harry's breath catch in his throat. It was beautiful. All done in black and silver with a huge king size bed in the middle of one wall. Even the carpet was a thick plush silver that felt very good under Harry's bare feet. Draco's head popped out of a door which Harry assumed was the closet.

"Are you coming?" Harry walked into the closet and was once again amazed, but by it's size. It could have bed a bedroom all by itself and of course was packed full of clothes and shoes.

"Do you have enough clothes Malfoy?"

"A Malfoy never has enough clothes." He grinned at the raven haired man before reaching up to one of the racked and pulling down some black trousers. He tossed them to Harry then pulled down an emerald green silk shirt. This too he tossed to Harry and then grabbed him a pair of black dress shoes and some socks.

"There you go, now go get ready. I'll meet you down stair in 30 minutes." Harry just nodded and left the room.

Back in his own room he looked at the outfit. It was nice if he did say so himself. Walking into the bathroom he jumped into the shower and scrubbed himself clean. Rinsing himself off he got out and wrapped a towel loosely around his waist. Taking in his reflection he started to brush his teeth and shave his face. He felt good about himself. The years of Quidditch had done him good, he was pretty muscular. His skin was slightly tan even though it was winter; in the summer he tended to get pretty dark. His emerald eyes sparkled with beauty, his raven hair just touching under his eyes.

He frowned wondering what to do to his hair. '_I should do something different._' Grabbing a bottled of gel, he squeezed some in his hands and worked it through his hair. The raven haired man worked on his hair for ten minutes before he was satisfied and wondered why he had never done this before. He had pushed all of his dark raven hair into a ridge in the middle of his head with just a few bangs still in his face. He thought it looked almost like a small messy mohawk.

Realizing he had little time left to get ready he threw on some old spice after shave and left the bathroom to dress. Putting on the clothes he realized how much taller the other man was. The trousers were going under his feet and the shirt sleeves covered his hands. He chuckled at his appearance before using his wand to make the clothes fit to him better. Slipping on the shoes he checked his appearance one more time. '_Damn I'm one sexy bitch._' Harry smirked widely at himself and left the room. As his foot hit the last step, his mouth fell open as Draco came into view. He was dressed in the same clothes he'd given Harry except one change, instead of green, his shirt was silver. His shimmering blonde hair was just as perfect as always, and he had a wide smile on his face showing off his perfect white teeth. '_For the love of Merlin he looks like a bloody sex god or something._'

Draco's POV

Draco could have sworn he felt his jaw hit the floor upon seeing the raven haired man. The black slacks clung to him perfectly; the emerald shirt was the perfect color for his

eyes and skin, and the hair. Draco had never seen his hair like that before but it made him drool. '_Circe that has to be the sexiest man I have ever seen in my entire life_.' Draco did nothing but stand there and splutter.

"Malfoy are you okay? You look like you just got obliviated." Draco quickly tried to compose himself; this was not how a Malfoy acted.

"I'm fine, Harry, you look great. I mean…Potter." Harry blushed but continued to stare into the silver grey eyes.

"Thank you, but, I like it better when you call me Harry. And you look good yourself." This comment made Harry blush an even darker red, making Draco smirk.

"Okay then you call me Draco, and thank you." '_Well I would call this an interesting start to an evening._' Draco's signature smirk widened. Wasting no more time Draco dragged the other man form the house. Harry nearly tripped being yanked down the steps. Draco opened the garage to reveal a black BMW.

For the second time that night Harry's jaw almost hit the ground. "Bloody hell Draco! Why do you walk to work when you can drive this!"

Draco shrugged. "Walking is good exercise." The blonde chuckled hearing Harry mumble under his breath about something along the lines of Draco being out of his mind. The two men hopped in the car and we're on their way.

The car ride had so far been in complete silence, and Harry for one could no longer take it. "Where are we going?"

Draco looked almost startled as if he had forgotten Harry was even there. "An Italian place called Johnny Carrino's, it's my favorite."

Harry did nothing but nod and let the ride continue in silence not able to find anything else to talk about. Upon arriving, Harry got out of the car quickly unable to wait any longer to eat. He hadn't eaten at all that day and his stomach was tied in knots. Harry groaned when he saw how many people were waiting to be seated. There must have been ten other groups before them. Draco winked at him and walked up to the girl at the podium. They laughed a bit and then Draco motioned for Harry to come along. The young woman brought them to a table in a quiet secluded area and took their drink orders before leaving.

Harry turned to Draco. "How did you get us in so quick? There were a ton of people waiting."

Draco gave Harry a smirk. "You just have to know what to say I guess."

The concept was dropped as they looked through their menus. When a waiter returned with their drinks they ordered. Harry ordered lasagna, and Draco ordered chicken parmigan.

They ate their meal mainly making small talk about their Hogwarts days and finished off their meal by sharing a warm fudge brownie topped with ice cream for dessert.

Harry pat his stomach in content, blushing furiously when he realized Draco was watching him. He mumbled "What?"

Draco gave him what Harry could have sworn was a small smile. "Nothing. I was just making sure you were done."

Draco paid the bill and they made their way to the car. The ride home was yet again an almost uncomfortable silence. Draco pulled into the garage and looked over at the raven haired man, his head was leaning back on the head rest. Draco gazed over his features, he was beautiful. The moonlight spilling over his handsome face was striking. He wanted nothing more than to kiss those tender lips. Just to get another taste of the boy who lived. It was getting cold in the car now and Draco decided it was time to wake up the sleeping man and get him inside, he had to push his thoughts to the back of his mind, this wasn't the time for such things.

He shook Harry's shoulder gently, "Harry, come on lets go inside."

Harry grumbled but eventually got out of the car, barely opening his eyes as he did so.

Draco opened the door and ushered Harry inside. Just as Harry seemed to almost trip over his own feet, Draco grabbed him by the hand and guided him up the stairs to the room he'd been using.

Harry seemed much more alert now. "Thank you for dinner."

Draco chuckled and took a few steps closer. "It was no problem at all." He told him and moved yet a little closer still. '_I took him to dinner; maybe he would let me sneak a kiss. He let me get this close already._' Draco pressed his lips lightly to Harry's and gently pushed him against the door to his room. When he didn't resist Draco tried to deepen the kiss, wanting to explore every inch of the boy wonders mouth. He licked Harry's lip begging for entrance but Harry turned his head away breaking the kiss completely.

Draco thought if Harry's face became any more red, he could pass as a member of the Weasley family. Yet when he spoke, his words weren't cruel at all, "Thank you again for dinner."

With that, Harry opened the door behind him and stepped in, closing it directly in Draco's face.

Draco turned quickly and headed for his bedroom thinking "_Well at least he didn't get angry._"

**There's chapter four for you. Now give me lots of those inspirational reviews that I love so much.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!**

**Okay yay chapter five is here after a month. Sorry for such a long weight but I don't have a lot of time because I'm planning my wedding that's in February. That and you guys only gave me five reviews so not much incentive. That aside, please enjoy!**

**I'll warn you now! If you do not already know this is a slash pairing and there is a little fluff in this one…just a little. I warned you.**

**Chapter Five**

Draco groaned and rolled over trying to escape the morning lights piercing through his eye lids. "Stupid sun." He growled pulling the blanket over his head.

Draco hadn't gotten much sleep due to the continuous dreams of a certain brunette that was a just a few doors down. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut. '_Why do I keep having these feeling for him, these wants, I didn't even think I was gay. I mean sure I've experimented with boys a few times before…maybe I'm bi sexual. Oh bloody hell this is irritating.'_

He stretched and groaned loudly, there was no way he was going to get back to sleep. "Damn you Potter and your sexy body." He scoffed and continued out of the blankets into the cold morning air. The clock read seven, and Draco shook his head. He couldn't remember the last time he was up this early on a Saturday.

He grumpily made his way to the bathroom and turned the shower completely on hot. He slipped off his pajama bottoms slowly and stepped into the hot water sighing as it ran down his skin warming him inside and out. He closed his eyes and saw nothing but sparkling emerald green eyes. '_I can't believe I have a crush on Harry Potter_' he thought, surprising even himself with the realization. '_So the truth comes out I have a thing for him, well…if I want to be honest with my self, I've had a thing for him since the day I found him. A crush if you want to say._' Draco sighed again, '_it's been so long since I've had feelings for someone_.'

Draco stepped out of the shower drying himself off. His arms ached with the want to hold the brunette and ask if he had the same feelings. He ran a comb through his hair, messily spiking it with gel and brushed his teeth. Walking back into his bedroom he put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved cream colored t-shirt. He swung the door open and the smell of food filled his senses. As if on cue his stomach growled. He chuckled lightly to himself and made his way downstairs. The sight he saw in the kitchen almost made him drool. Harry stood in front of the stove shirtless with just a simple pair of flannel pajama pants which hung dangerously low on his hips. His skin color had returned to its usual tan, defining his muscles even more. His hair was still held in the style from the night before, and most of all who could resist a man who cooked?

Harry turned around with a plate full of pancakes and almost dropped them when he saw Draco. "I didn't know you were up already, sit down I made breakfast." Harry's surprised expression turned to a smile as he set the food on the table.

Draco looked down at the food. "It looks great," he said sitting down ready to tuck in.

If he had looked up he would have realized the blush on the brunettes face after his simple comment. They ate breakfast in silence. It was terrific; Harry was a very good cook. Draco watched Harry stand from his seat and start to clean up. Standing up Draco went to the man who was rinsing off a plate in the sink and wrapped his arms around him to place his own hands on Harry's.

Draco felt the brunettes whole body shiver at his touch. "You made breakfast, I'll clean it up" he offered.

Harry's reaction to his touch made him smirk, he wanted Harry to know the way he felt. Harry merely nodded, pulled out from under him and went to put the eggs back to the bottom shelf of the fridge. Draco watched him bend over and felt a familiar tightening in his pants.

'_Circe I wish I could fuck him,_' Draco was blushing at his own thoughts but it was true, he wanted Harry, even though he had never gone that far with a man before.

Harry stood straight and turned to gaze at Draco. "Draco are you gay?"

Draco coughed and choked on the very air he breathed when he heard the comment. He hesitated for a moment. "No not really, I mean I guess I like guys…but then I think I like women too…and…well…I"

Harry finished for him. "So you're bi?"

Draco blushed a bright red. "Yes, I guess I am, why do you ask?" He stared at Harry, trying to regain his composure.

Harry smirked at him. "Because you've been staring at me all morning." He paused in thought. "That and you've kissed me twice now." Harry walked to him stopping only a foot away.

Draco looked down at him. "You're going to have to put a shirt on if you want me to stop staring.

Harry's expression changed into mischievous. "I never said I minded, I just wanted to know if you were gay, or bi I guess."

"So you don't mind if I stare at you?" Draco asked the brunette, he could play this game to. Harry shook his head. Draco wanted to go further, maybe just test the brunette's feelings for him. "Then do you mind this?" Draco moved in and pressed his lips against Harry's. The hero's skin felt like fire against his own. He pulled away and looked at Harry again.

Harry smiled, "No, I don't think I mind that one either, but you might have to try it again just to make sure."

Draco looked surprised for a moment before leaning down and capturing Harry's lips in his own again. It felt like pure electricity flowing through their kiss. Again Draco licked at Harry's bottom lip, this time Harry allowed him the access he so badly wanted. '_I guess this means he likes me to_.' He plunged his tongue into the warm wet cavern elicting a moan from the brunette. The sound of Harry's moan ringing through his ears made Draco's pants get uncomfortably tight. Harry's hands wound themselves into Draco's hair and the blonde growled at the feeling of Harry's hands on him.

Harry broke for air and Draco took the chance to attack his neck. When he came to the crook in his neck the brunette moaned loudly arching into Draco, showing the blonde that he wasn't the only one who had a hard on. Their members slid across each other making Draco groan and bite at Harry's soft skin leaving a red trail down his chest and at the same time lifting him to sit on the sink. He arrived at Harry's nipple and swirled his tongue around it. Harry gasped at the feeling and arched up again. Their throbbing members grinding hard against each other making both men almost yell out in want. Draco wanted nothing more that to take Harry upstairs and make him his.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Draco froze knowing whose voice it was. He cursed to himself for not remembering that it was the fifteenth. They always came to visit on the fifteenth. He felt Harry trying to push him away. Draco stood back allowing the brunette to stand upright and on the floor.

He looked at the dark haired girl standing in front of him. "Pansy…it's so good to see you. At this point Blaise Zabini came running in. "What is it Pan…is that Harry Potter half naked in your kitchen Dray?"

Harry's face was burning red with embarrassment. "Why yes Blaise it is." Draco couldn't help the smile from appearing on his face seeing the two Slytherins. Pansy looked very shocked while Blaise just looked amused.

'_How in the hell do I explain this one?_' Draco asked himself.

"Aww man did I miss something really juicy?" Blaise asked a huge smile forming on his lips.

Harry made his way to the door his face practically glowing the color red. "Excuse me" he mumbled.

"Aw I did! Damn it Pansy you always walk in on the good stuff!" Blaise whined.

Draco stared after Harry. "Look you two I'll explain everything when I come back down, I just…I think I should have told him you two were coming." They nodded and Draco ran after Harry. 'Damn he's fast' Draco said already at Harry's door. He knocked lightly. "Harry can I come in?" He heard a muffled reply of yes and opened the door.

Harry was face down in his pillows and Draco could swear even the back of his neck was red. "Harry I'm so sorry, I completely forgot that today was the fifteenth. It's their monthly visit to me.

Harry turned his head to look at Draco, some of the red was leaving his face. "Are they the only ones who know where you are?"

Draco tried to read his expression he couldn't really recognize it. "Yes they are, they've always known."

Harry nodded and continued. "They aren't going to tell that they saw me are they?" Draco's eyes widened as he realized why Harry eyes held fear within them. Harry had already asked Draco not to let anyone know he was here.

"Oh no Harry they wouldn't, whether they like you or not that would compromise me as well." Draco told him softly.

Harry snuggled closer. "Do you promise?" Draco looked down at him, the feeling of worry making a lump in his throat. '_Why is he so scared of being found? He's Harry Potter._'

Draco furrowed his eye brows. "Harry what's going on? What happened, please tell me." He pulled Harry into his lap. The strong independent man from this morning once again looked so small and frail.

Harry shuddered in Draco' arms. "Please Draco not now. I'll tell you later I really will. After they leave okay?"

Draco left the subject alone for the moment. "Okay Harry. Why don't you get showered and changed and then come down stairs. We'll all go out to lunch, and then maybe to the mall. You really need to get some of your own clothes. Make yourself welcome to anything in my closet. In fact you can shower in there if you want to. That way you don't have to go down the hall naked. '_Though I really wouldn't mind seeing that_.'

Harry nodded. "Yes I think I will just use yours. It would be easier." Draco kissed him on the forehead and made his way out the door and back down stairs to the kitchen.

Pansy had made tea and the two of them were sitting at the table which she had even finished cleaning up for him. He sat down at the table and sipped his tea with two pairs of eyes on him. He knew they wanted an explanation of why he was here. "Okay stop staring at me like that."

Pansy huffed. "Well why is he here?" Blaise nodded to indicate that he too wanted to know the answer.

Draco sighed. "Honestly….I don't know, he won't tell me. I found him near death in the snow three weeks ago." Pansy and Blaise exchanged looks of shock and Draco went on to tell them everything that had happened so far even including the snogging they had just finished. When he had finished the two of them were in awe.

"So he just showed up and you saved his life, and now you're falling in love with him?" Draco blushed, he hadn't really thought of it as falling in love yet, leave it to Blaise to point something like that out. To avoid saying something stupid Draco just nodded. "That has to be the best story that I have ever heard, why can't that happen to me?"

Pansy glared at him. "Oh shut up Blaise." She turned her eyes to Draco. "It is very cute though Draco. It makes me wonder though how the savoir of our world ended up in the snow alone. I thought Dumbledore kept super tight ties on him, had eyes on him all the time. It just makes me wonder."

Draco sighed heavily. "I know me too. I just wish he would tell me something you know?"

Pansy's face suddenly turned stern again. "Draco I know that it's your personal business, but what I walked in on, that wasn't just your…you know…veela acting that way was it? I don't want you to do something that you'll regret" She flushed a little asking Draco such personal questions, sure he was her best friend, but Draco liked his privacy.

"No Pans', it wasn't my veela. Never thought these words would come out of my mouth but I think I have a thing for Harry Potter."

* * *

Harry made his way slowly to Draco's room. He hoped to god that Pansy and Blaise knowing wouldn't be risking Dumbledore finding out where he was. If he was found he would have a whole lot more problems than he already did. He kicked himself for being so blind to the old mans lies and manipulations. He had used Harry to get where he needed to be, and Harry was so naïve that he practically offered his assistance. Harry wished he had a way to show everyone that Dumbledore was just as bad as the Dark Lord himself, but Dumbledore had too much power in his hands, to many people that ate out of the palm of his hand, there was no way.

The hot water hitting his skin made him come back to reality, he hadn't even noticed that he had made it to the bathroom, and started the shower even. He washed himself unceremoniously, turned off the water, and dried before jumping out.

He did his hair up in the messy mohawk again, he knew Draco had liked it. Brushed his teeth, and went to the closet. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a dark green form fitting turtle neck sweater. Grabbing boxer, socks, and a pair of white sneakers he left the closet and went to the bed laying out his outfit. He looked over it for a moment before nodding his approval and started dressing. He shrunk the clothes so they fit him and checked the mirror. '_I think I look pretty good'_ he stated for his own confidence booster.

He made his way down stairs to find them all still in the kitchen. Three sets of eyes looked him up and down in apparent approval. "You're looking damn good Potter" Blaise so kindly said out loud making Harry want to sink into the floor.

Draco gave Blaise a Malfoy glare and turned back to Harry. "You do look good. Why don't you come sit down we were discussing what to do with our day." Harry nodded and took a seat.

Pansy continued to eye Harry making the brunette very uncomfortable. "So Potter, how did you know where to find Draco?" She asked with a stern glare. Harry knew she was just being protective.

Harry looked into her eyes. "I didn't" was his short reply.

She did waver at all and continued with her questioning. "Then why did you come to this town of all towns?"

Harry shook his head slightly, a little uncomfortable with her questions. "I had no idea where I was going or where I was. I guess I just ended up here by coincidence."

Pansy smirked a little. "So why did you take off like a chicken without a head in the first place?"

Seeing Harry stiffen Draco took this moment to cut in. Draco knew it didn't matter how much he trusted Harry, Pansy was going to have to check him out for herself. "So what will we be having for lunch?"

Pansy looked annoyed with her blonde friend but let it drop.

Pansy turned and started asking Blaise what he felt like. Thinking they weren't being watched. Harry mouthed a 'thank you' to Draco and the blonde kissed him on the head in response.

"So are the two of you a couple now?" Blaise always asked the most straight forward and annoying questions, not to mention he loved getting a rise out of Draco when ever he could.

Harry was busy blushing so Draco answered. "No not really, we don't have any titles or anything like that." He gave Blaise a look that said I just explained this to you so stop.

Blaise gave him a smirk and continued his game. "To bad, you two make one sexy fucking couple." Blaise always had fun ruffling the blonde's feathers. "Though that does mean that Potters up for grabs if he's not yours."

Draco narrowed his eyes and growled at Blaise. "Not if you want to live Zabini." The comment made Harry blush several shades of red.

Blaise completely ignored his hot headed friend and turned to Harry. "You'll have to excuse Draco, he's very possessive."

Harry was still blushing brightly but smiled. "I seem to be finding that out very quickly."

They all laughed and went to work deciding on their days events.

**

* * *

****Okay I hope you all enjoyed that one. Please read and review. The more reviews the faster I will update!**


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT MAKE PROFIT FROM OR OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS.

Wow ummm, I'm thinking that sorry isn't going to cut it after 3 months of no update. I'm so sorry guys, I'm trying to plan my wedding. Also I sent this to my beta but didn't hear back and I was too excited to wait any longer to get this up. So if I hear back from her I'll repost with corrections. Until then please bear with my stupidity.

Anywyas, enjoy chapter six!!!!

* * *

Chapter Six

The four wizards put on there outside clothes and headed into the cold December air. Blaise had insisted on a pizza place down the street and wouldn't take no for an answer. The conversation so far on the way to the restaurant had been light and pleasant. About nothing really, mainly Blaise goofing off. The wild wizard was about five feet in front of them skipping and singing skip to the lou my darling at the top of his lungs.

Harry chuckled at the sight. "Is he always like this?"

Draco chuckled and looked at Harry. "Always. I'm seriously debating if I should give him ridline or something." Harry and Draco laughed out loud at this. Pansy just stared in confusion. She had no idea that they were talking about a medicine or what it was for.

Harry turned to see Pansy's confused expression and laughed. "It's a muggle medicine that they give children who have attention deficit hyperactive disorder."

Draco nodded and continued on. "Children who have the disorder have trouble paying attention or sitting still for very long periods of time. I've had children come in who were swinging from the bottoms of tables." Realization washed over Pansy and the three of them burst into laughter.

Blaise stopped when he heard them. "What's so funny I want to know?" They all took one look at him and continued to laugh, Draco and Pansy shaking their heads no. "Tell me what you're all laughing about Potter" Blaise said, getting angry that he was being left out.

Harry gave him a very Slytherin like smirk. "I'd tell ya, but I'd have to kill ya." The three continued to laugh and Blaise scowled.

When they finally reached the pizza place Blaise had fallen back and was pouting with his bottom lip sticking out like a little two year old who'd just been scolded by his mother. Harry gave him a smile and slowed for him to catch up. "You know Blaise a little birdie is going to sit on your lip and peck at your nose." he said poking the man in the tip of his nose.

Pansy giggled and Draco chuckled before turning around and telling the waitress there were four of them. "Right this way" she said, and the four of them followed. She led them to a u shaped booth in the back, and handed them their menus once they were seated.

Pansy, Draco, and Blaise all started spouting off what they thought the pizza should have on it Harry was starting to feel kind of bad that Draco was spending so much money on him. Having to buy food to feed him and then wanting to take him shopping. It was too much in the Gryffindor's opinion. He had depended on himself since he started at Hogwarts, and before then he just plainly didn't have anything. He thought back to his childhood and the cupboard he's slept in for so long. Memories of his earlier life came flooding back. He could still remember the beatings his uncle gave him for something like breathing to loud, or not brushing his hair.

Draco's voice broke into his thoughts, he was shaking Harry's shoulder. "Harry, Harry, are you okay?"

Harry shook his head a little. "Huh? What did you say Draco?" The three slytherin's stared at him with concern.

Draco put the back of his hand to Harry's forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You just sat there for a few minutes, you wouldn't respond to us. Then you started looking a little pale. Are you feeling ill?"

Harry blushed in embarrassment at being fussed over. "No! No, I feel fine I was just thinking. Sorry to worry you."

Draco frowned but accepted the answer. "What do you want on the pizza? We thought we would split it in fourths."

Harry looked down at the menu for a second. "Pepperoni is fine." Draco nodded, called the waitress over and ordered the food and drinks.

Pansy sipped a few times on her drink and then turned her attention to Harry. "So Harry, what have you been doing since school?"

Harry tensed at the question but answered. "I went through training and became an auror."

She nodded in acceptance. "I just wondered because I haven't seen you in the papers since about the time we graduated.

Shifting in his seat Harry kept going. "I try my best to stay out of the lime light."

You could see curiosity dancing beneath her blue eyes. "Why? I thought you liked the attention."

Harry flinched a little at this. He had always hated the attention he got. It was the people sitting at the very table who had done their best to make people see it the other way around. "No, I hated it. I always hated it." She nodded and finally decided that her questioning was done. As if on cue the waitress showed up with their food and they became to busy eating to talk any more anyways.

When they were finished Draco hoped up and went to pay the bill. The others followed behind a moment later and they stepped back out into the cold December air.

Draco shivered as the cold washed over him and wrapped his coat tighter around him. "Okay, lets go back to my place, pick up my car, and then go to the mall. Pansy squealed with delight and sped up to get to the house faster.

Harry chuckled watching her. She was almost skipping now. '_She must really like the mall_' he thought. Draco was having a conversation with Blaise and Harry allowed himself to fall back, still watching Pansy up in front of them all. He almost wanted to join her in her joy.

He had only ever been to a mall once, it was with the Dursley's. He didn't have much fun. He was told to hold the bags and not to look at anything or he wouldn't eat for a month. They had even made him sit at a separate table in the food court with nothing to eat so he wouldn't ruin their lunch.

Harry jumped when one arm wrapped around his shoulders, and another around his waist. Draco and Blaise were on either side of him. Blaise had his arm around Harry's shoulders and had a goofy smile on his face. Draco had his arm around Harry's waist with a sexy smirk gracing his lips. "You know Harry, if you don't start looking a little happier, then we're going to find cruel and unusual ways to make you smile.

Blaise took this time to chime in. "Oh I could think of a few…pleasurable…things that would make him smile."

Draco glared at the Italian while Harry blushed violet. "Do you want your arse kicked Zabini?"

Blaise smirked the famous Slytherin smirk. "I never said you couldn't join us." Draco growled and pulled Harry closer to him, but Blaise wasn't done pissing his friend off yet. He grabbed Harry and wrenched him back before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Pansy had turned around just in time to see the act and knew trouble was coming. Blaise had a knack for pushing Draco too far. She walked briskly up to the trio and pulled a glowing red Harry from the two men's grips. "Blaise stop being such a git, and Draco calm down you know Blaise is just screwing with you."

Draco was fuming by this point. '_He just kissed Harry'_ "I don't care if he's playing, he kissed him!"

Pansy had started to walk ahead but stopped when they heard a body hit the ground. Turning around slowly they saw Blaise lying on the ground moaning and covering his eye. Draco stood above him red with anger, his fist still in the air.

"Draco!" Pansy squealed. "Harry, go calm the beast down while I take care of Blaise." Harry did as he was told walking to stand next to the enraged Slytherin.

"Wow, I didn't think you would actually hit him." Harry said making Draco look over at him. Draco's mercury eyes had what looked like a glow to them and it frightened Harry. "Draco are you alright?"

Before Harry could even react Draco's lips were pressed against his in a passionate kiss. Draco worked his lips against the brunettes for a good minute before he released the shocked Gryffindor. "You're mine"

The blonde got up and walked on leaving a very confused Harry sitting on the ground. He looked over to Pansy and Blaise who were snickering. "Oh shut up you two."

By the time they made it back to the car they were all acting as if nothing had happened at all. They just hopped in the car and were on their way. The car ride was fun; Harry sat in the front with Draco listening to Blaise joke around in the back.

The second the group was in the mall Pansy dragged Harry to the nearest store. He didn't even have to look around, the three snaked just shoved him in a dressing room a threw stuff into him. Pansy stood at the door to judge everything Harry tried on while Draco and Blaise looked for more clothes that they thought would look good on the Gryffindor. This was repeated in several more stores before they were done. Draco had had to go into the bathroom and shrink the bags because there were so many.

Draco looked down at his watch in shock. Shopping for all four of them had taken most of the day; it was already 7 o'clock at night. 'No wonder I feel so hungry' he thought. "Okay I say we all go get some dinner before the two of you have to leave.

Pansy nodded her head vigorously. "Oh that sounds good Draco, I'm starved." She twisted her face in thought. "Where will we go?"

Blaise took this opportunity to speak up "PIZZA!" Harry laughed at this.

"Blaise we just had pizza for lunch, how about something different." The Italian looked put out but nodded his head making Harry laugh again.

Draco clapped his hands together. "I know! Let's have Mexican! I'm dying for a Taco Loco salad." The other three heads nodded their approval and they once again made their way to the car to head for dinner.

Seated at a table in the Mexican restaurant they all bickered away eating their food. At one point Draco shouted in outrage when Blaise flung a piece of tomato at Draco, hitting him in the face. Harry promptly flung a piece of his tomato at the Italian making them all laugh when it stuck to his nose.

They settled down again and Pansy fixed Harry with another one of her stares. "Okay Harry, after today, I think you're an alright guy. But you better take good care of Draco." Harry blushed violet and nodded. They didn't even have a real relationship yet and she was giving him this talk?

By the time they made it back to the house everyone was exhausted from their eventful day. Pansy and Blaise said their goodbyes and headed off for their apparition spot. Harry and Draco watched them until they couldn't see them anymore and then turned and walked inside.

"I'm sorry if they made you uncomfortable at all. They're just protective sometimes." Draco said after they had taken off their outerwear and were sitting in the kitchen with mugs of tea.

"No it's fine, I understand it completely. Anyways they weren't bad at all." Draco nodded and gulped down the rest of his tea. Harry followed suit and they placed their cups in the sink.

"Well I guess we should go to bed, we've had a long day." Harry agreed and they made their way upstairs. The two stopped in front of Harry's door. Harry glanced around uncomfortably. "I know you don't want to talk about anything right now, but I think we have a little something that was never finished this morning." Harry blushed remembering their snogging session in the kitchen.

"Are you always this horny?" Draco laughed.

"I'd tell you no, but I would be lying." This time Harry laughed and pulled Draco into his room with him.

He attached his lips to the snakes the second the door was closed. Stumbling across the room they toppled over onto the bed without ever breaking their kiss. Draco ran his tongue across the brunettes bottom lip and Harry quickly gave him entrance. Draco's talented tongue darted around every nook and cranny of Harry's warm mouth making the aroused lion moan.

Harry's impatient hands pulled Draco's shirt open and he ran his hands over Draco's chest and back. Draco broke the kiss and pulled Harry's shirt over his head. He threw it aside and attacked the lion's neck. Their erections rubbed against each other Harry groaned loudly and started undoing the blonde's pants. Draco gasped and helped kick them off along with his boxers. Harry growled at the sight before him. Draco's long hard manhood stood proud surrounded by a patch of blonde curls.

"Do you like that love?" Harry moaned at how deep and husky Draco's voice was.

"Gods yes Dray." He pulled the blonde back down for another mind blowing kiss.

"I want to see you too." Draco growled pulling at Harry's pants. Harry kicked them off as quickly as he could and lay bare beneath the snake. Draco looked his lion up and down, admiring his flawless body. Both cocks were weeping and throbbing with want and need. Draco wrapped his hand around both of them, pinning them together and started thrusting into his hand. Harry nearly screamed out with ecstasy at the feeling Draco was inflicting upon him.

"Fuck…Dray, you feel so good." He managed to bite out. The blonde groaned and started moving faster. Harry was meeting every thrust eagerly. A few more hard thrust and they came screaming, their lover's names falling from their lips.

Draco pushed his lips to Harry's once more then rolled to lie next to him, both still panting.

"Will you stay with me tonight Dray?" Draco nodded and curled around his lover, pulling the blankets up over them.

"I like it when you call me Dray." Harry smiled at him and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

REVIEW OR ELSE!!! lol. Just kidding, but seriously...review haha. 


End file.
